


At the corner of your mouth

by InkyJustine



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Old vampires in love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: One day they had to move away from human settlements, but not yet. For now they could just be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Blood at the corner of your mouth"  
> I want to expand on this scene but for now, have it as it is. :)

Regis glanced up from the potion he had been preparing for someone in the village when Dettlaff wandered in. There was blood at the edge of his mouth, but he only saw it briefly until Dettlaff disappeared out of the backdoor again after a look into Regis’ direction. The village wasn’t far from where Dettlaff had run to (and Regis had consequently followed). It was tiny, only a few houses along a road that the war had swept through.

To himself, Regis shook his head slightly and put it out of his mind even while a tiny corner of him said, ‘If Dettlaff drank in the village, we have to move soon.’ Farther away perhaps, like Dettlaff had originally planned. It was only for Regis that he had settled for somewhere with people nearby. Just so Regis could pick up his humble life as surgeon and alchemist. Regis smiled at the thought. Moving farther out, to perhaps reconcile with other vampires, others of their kind like Dettlaff preferred had never been his style, but for Dettlaff he would do it. Eventually he would have to. This was only a transitional phase. As much as Regis liked living among humans and their peculiar habits and customs and their short short life, Dettlaff could not live among them for long.

There was only the slightest of warnings before hands slid around his waist from behind, cutting off that particularly depressing line of thinking. Regis focused on the feel of them. They trailed up over his belly and chest over the fabric of his clothes, so easily ripped off as Dettlaff had demonstrated a few days ago, to gently cup his chin, tilting his head back so Dettlaff could press an open-mouthed kiss to his cheek.

“I didn’t kill him,” Dettlaff said without prompting. “The shepherd will merely wake up a little disoriented, wondering if he drank too much.”

Before Regis could answer to that, his head was turned further and Dettlaff’s mouth descended on his. With a start Regis realized that Dettlaff must have washed out his mouth before coming back inside. A little river was right behind their house after all, hugging what Regis had made a little herbal garden and which had previously been only fenced in patches of wild weed and grass. Dettlaff’s mouth tasted only faintly of metal and more overpowering so of mint when Regis let their tongues slide against one another. Regis hummed in surprise and pleasure at Dettlaff’s thoughtfulness.

For a moment he resisted when Dettlaff’s hands tugged at him, nails tugging at the buttons of his jacket, and calculated if it was safe to leave the potion brewing unattended. Then he mentally shrugged and surrendered, letting Dettlaff pull him away and towards their bed. It was an easy potion. He would just make it anew after. There was no rush.


End file.
